


Call gone Right?

by SnazzyJazzyH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Embaressment, Fluff, Get together fic, Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, M/M, Oneshot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prank Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJazzyH/pseuds/SnazzyJazzyH
Summary: Scott and Stiles have been prank calling people all night now it's time for Derek to be called.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spikeluv84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeluv84/gifts).



> This turned out angstier than I had originally planned so yeah. I struggle with fluff sometimes. Anyway enjoy.
> 
> Some of the dialogue in here is from when me and my friends were prank calling one of my friends crush. Also the prank call idea was because of that too.

**Call gone Right**

“Scott give me my phone back, dude” Stiles yelled after his friend who had just darted from the couch.

“No, come on man I want to do prank calls we already pranked Isaac and Erica why can’t we prank Derek.” Scott asked, “You even called Allison.”

“Because,” Stiles whined, “I don’t want too!”

Stiles knew he was being a little unreasonable he had called Allison and it was an embarrassing prank call about Scott and a fake STD but Stiles didn’t want Derek to think he wasn’t cool. See Stiles had the biggest crush imaginable on him. He was the hot older guy and Stiles was 18 he could date Derek without his dad shooting him. Not like Stiles actively went after the relationship because everyone is terrified of being shot down if they put their feelings out there. So yeah Stiles hasn’t said anything.

Scott startled him out of his musing when he realised that he was actually talking, “-So like those are just two reasons why that is not a legitimate answer to me asking. Like you deserve to be embarrassed I was so now you will let me call Derek OK.”

Stiles plopped back down on the couch and let out a sigh of defeat, “Okay fine you can call him. I hate you by the way.”

Stiles was getting more and more nervous as Scott loaded the phone number in and making sure to but the *67 beforehand so the number doesn’t show up when Derek looks at his phone.

“He probably won’t even answer Scotty so there’s no point of calling him.” Stiles tried one last time to reason with his friend.

“Well, then there is no harm in trying.” Scott shot back, “Now shush it's ringing.”

Scott then proceeded to put the phone on speaker and Stiles silently buried his face in his hands giving up knowing that he was doomed from ever looking cool in Derek’s eyes again. Prank calls were something highschooler children do. Even though he was happily participating not ten minutes ago he didn't want Derek to think he was still a child. He was trying to act more adult and everything. His plans ruined instead of a 1-year plan to make Derek fall in love with me he would probably have to move it to like a twenty-year plan. Stiles shook his head and looked back at Scott paying attention and praying that Derek didn’t answer. He felt like his entire life ended when he did.

“Hello?” A Sleep filled Derek's voice answered the phone, “Who is this.”

When Scott started to speak it took everything in Stiles to bust out laughing because Scott lowered his voice and what he came up with was so left field Stiles wondered how he came up with it.

“Hey is this Derek. You know Derek Hale. Anyway, my name is Joshua and I used to go to Elementary School with you.”

“Wait who?” Derek asked.

“You know Joshua we weren’t really friends but you helped me once when I dropped my books.” Scott continued.

“I don’t remember a Joshua are you sure you have the right person.” Derek spoke agitation seeping into his voice (Probably from being woken up at 1 am but it’s his fault for going to sleep.)

“Yeah you don’t remember me?” Scott asked.

Stiles had to grab a nearby pillow to stifle his laughter because even though he was initially mortified when Scott was first calling he had to admit it was hilarious.

“No, what was my elementary School?” Derek asked

“Beacon Hills Elementary” Scott answered him with full confidence.

“Now how are you we haven’t talked in a while?” Scott asked switching the subject.”

“I’m good?” Derek answered most definitely phrasing it as a question.

“That’s good.” 

There was then a long awkward pause before Scott's voice morphed into one of anger.

“Aren’t you going to ask how I am!” He yelled into the receiver.

“I’m good?” Derek just answered again.

At this point, Stiles stood up and had to make a lap of the room trying to fight off his giggles. Scott also looked like he was having a hard time controlling his laughter.

“How did you get my number?” Derek questioned his voice falling neutral.

“The internet someone had tweeted it and I found it on my twitter feed while I was scrolling and I remembered you from Elementary School and decided to call you.”

“Who would put my number on the internet. Why?” Derek question Scott his voice having no inflection what so ever.”

“I don’t know it is probably something stupid. You know if you don’t remember me you might remember my cousin Stiles I moved away shortly after 3rd grade.”

Stiles stopped his pacing and glared daggers at Scott. How dare he bring him up while a prank call was going on. He didn’t find it all that funny anymore. Why would he pretend to know him? Derek is going to ask what if Derek hangs up and then thinks that Stiles does have some weird cousin who used to have a crush on him. What if Derek ends up liking this imaginary cousin; Ok Ok that’s probably very unlikely but like still!

“You know Stiles?” 

Stiles leaned in because did Derek’s voice just sound happier. Shaking his head trying to get that thought out of his head, no Stiles probably misheard.

“Yeah, of course, I know my cousin.” Scott said his tone taking on one of mocking, “I can’t believe you don’t remember me.”

“Yeah I got that but how do you know me because I don’t remember anyone named Joshua and I had a small class are you sure you were in mine.” Derek’s voice becoming hard in response to Scott's tone.

“Yeah we were in the same class we didn’t have the same teacher, though.” Scot shot back his voice trying to sound light and breezy.

“I have a pretty good memory and I don’t remember you so who are you! “Derek’s voice turning angrier as the sentence ended.

“Stiles was breathing slightly harder than usual his heart beating out of his chest. Derek sounded legit angry like he might kill someone angry. Stiles knew this was a bad idea. When Derek finds out it’s just a prank he is going to kill him and Scott. Stiles will never have the chance to date him or even try to woo him woo him.

“Seriously Derek you don’t remember me. I had the most embarrassing crush on you in Elementary School I was only there for like a year and then I moved but it was long enough for you to steal my heart.” Scott told Derek somehow slipping into a lovesick voice along with it.

At this point, all of Stiles worry about Derek vanished because that sheer sentence sounded absolutely hilarious and so unlike Scott that Stiles couldn’t hold his laughter in and burst out laughing. He tried to muffle in in a nearby pillow but he was sure Derek could probably hear that.

“What was that. Who is this? Tell me now.” Derek basically yelled through the phone.

“Ugh, you're no fun,” Scott whined his voice back to normal, “It’s me, Scott. It’s a prank you got me. Sorry, it’s just Stiles prank called my crush so I had to prank call his.”

The other side of the phone was dead silent and Stiles felt his face heat up in utter mortification and that was before Derek hung up. Stiles felt like he was going to cry or murder Scott. He would probably go for the latter. 

Scott at least looked sheepish but he basically ruined Stiles life. Stiles was entirely and utterly mortified. Scot had just outed him to Derek Hale. Now all pack meeting would be awkward because Derek now knows that some loser kid has a gigantic crush on this older guy. Stiles thought for sure he might have had a chance if he showed Derek how good of a boyfriend he could be. Now poof it was gone, erased from existence. Derek didn’t even say anything before he hung up like an ‘oh ok’ at the end would have been so much better. Those words would have given him hope even though it would be just a smidge of it.

“Stiles I’m so-“ Scott tried to start.

“No Scott just can you leave please I want to be alone,” Stiles was surprised at how broken his voice sounded.

Scott looked down guilt shown clear on his face as he moved past Stiles and to the door. Stiles could barely look at his friend because he was too mortified by what Scott had told Derek and there was definitely an underlying anger directed towards Scott.

Once the door shut behind Scott Stiles let out a shuttering breath and numbly gathered the trash from the snacks that Scott and he had eaten that night. Stiles felt a little bad for sending his friend home at like 1am-ish but he did not want to talk to Scott right now. There was only so much brushing off and joking he could accomplish and he couldn’t even brush it off before Scott left.

After the living room was all clean Stiles trekked upstairs and crawled into his bed burying himself under his duvet. He wanted to try and sleep off what happened. A little rest is all he needed before he could try and plan a way to joke about it at the next pack meeting to try and relieve any tension Derek finding out may cause. Yeah, that’s what he would do.

Stiles fell asleep to that thought that tomorrow he would deal with that.

He wasn’t asleep for very long before a cool breeze hit his face and dull thud resounded around the room. Stiles was still sleeping soundly although his face not totally relaxed. Maybe ten minutes later the breeze from the open window became too much and Stiles awoke from being way too cold.  
Opening his eyes he saw his window wide open and immediately knew who had come through that window. Only one person he knew actually did the whole let's climb into Stiles window thing. And that was Derek Hale.

Stiles started to internally panic. Why was Derek here did he want to kick him out of the pack or something because Stiles feelings for him were too gross and he couldn’t overlook them.

Stiles wished he could pretend to sleep but with the whole lycanthropy thing he could no longer fake it knowing Derek heard his heart rate rise. Sitting up he faced Derek who was sitting at his desk the shadows shrouding most of his appearance.

“Could you at least turn the light on. You look like a serial killer just sitting there.” Stiles mumbled out.

The room was filled with light and Stiles just stared at Derek. He didn’t want to be the first one to bring up what happened on the phone. They sat like that for maybe five minutes before Derek let out a long sigh.

“Stiles listen-“ Derek started but was quickly interrupted by Stiles.

“Please don’t kick me out because I am a valuable member of the pack and I help and I know it will be awkward for a little bit with the whole me liking you and you not liking me but we can work around it right! You can eventually look past it and hopefully I can get over you faster than I did Lydia to ease any awkward tension that might stay around. I can even skip pack nights for a while,” Stiles knew he was rambling on but he didn’t want to get kicked out of the pack. Stiles was so caught up in trying to convince Derek why he should still be in the pack that he missed Derek’s face morph into one of complete and utter bafflement and Derek shaking his head and a fond smile forming on his face.

Stiles still caught up in the rambling made an odd almost inhuman squeak when Derek surged forward and kissed him. After a few seconds, Derek pulled away looking at Stiles.

“Stiles shut up and listen what I was going to say before you interrupted me with the absurd idea of me kicking you out of the pack was ‘Stiles listen we should give this a try and I know that I’m 6 years older than you but maybe it can work.’” Derek said

Stiles stared at Derek and the first thing that popped into his head left his mouth and it was, “How long did it take you to come up with that because you are surprisingly pretty okay with words big guy.”

“Longer than you think.” Was his only answer

“Oh, and by the way Derek,” Stiles said grabbing onto Derek’s waist, “I think we could probably give this a try.”

And with that Stiles kissed his hopefully now boyfriend and Stiles will tell anyone that it was the best make out session he has ever had that was until the next one.


End file.
